projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Ulala (PXZ2)
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Ulala in Project X Zone 2. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Ulala Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Ulala': Kage Maru! Will you teach our viewers how to perform the Hiendan? Kage Maru: It's a dangerous skill, not to be trifled with. Akira: Oh, that flying head-butt move? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Jill': Ulala, reporting is great, but always watch your surroundings! Ulala: Roger! Any zombies appear, it's A Button Beam! Chris: We should consider adopting some serious optic weapons technology, too. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Ulala': Chrom and Lucina, do you have any pre-battle comments for our viewers? Chrom: Frederick! Lissa! My militia's in your capable hands! Lucina: The future doesn't have to be bleak, everyone. We can change it! Victory *'Ulala': And that concludes my report on these dazzling royals! Stay tuned! Lucina: I can scarcely believe the dances they have in other worlds, father. Chrom: Quite. If Olivia saw her, she'd faint on the spot. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Ulala': Please tell our viewers what mottoes inspire you to success! Chun-Li: Umm... "Evil-doers, feel the power of my kick!" Like that? Xiaoyu: Oh, uh, "I-I dream of a world that's just one giant amusement park!" Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Ciel': Singing, dancing, news reporting... You've got it all, Ulala. Nana: Kind of like Yuno, Satsuki, and Cypres all rolled into one, maybe? Ulala: I have no idea who that is! So the answer is: Yes, definitely! Victory *'Ulala': Would the God Eaters care to share a message to their fans across the galaxy? Nana: We're all super glad your folks finally learned to say our name right! Yay! Ciel: Maybe they thought we were "Gauze Eaters"? Dante & Vergil Intro *'Ulala': And now, we bring to you a special rockin' guitar session! Dante: Okay, Ulala! Let's play! Vergil: My ears... Someone, help... Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Ulala': And now, a special live interview with two legitimate Darkstalkers! Demitri: Once this fight is over, Morrigan, I'm gonna settle things with you. Morrigan: Only if you show a rise in spirit that satisfies me, Demitri. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ulala': And now for an exclusive interview with a member of the Paris Combat Revue! Erica: It was a brilliantly moonlit night. Ichiro leaned close and gently promised me that-- Ichiro: Ahhh! Erica, you can't make up stuff for interviews! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Jin': Don't pay attention to that guy, Ulala. Just ignore him. Ulala: Understood! Now, on this special edition, watch as I help the Mishima family reconcile! Kazuya: Who the hell are you? Go do your... your weird dance thing somewhere else. Got it? Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Ulala': I'm bringing you a live report alongside a pair of space yakuza! Majima: We're just regular yakuza, bebe... Though, hold on, that sound badass. Kiryu: Looking to expand your territory, Majima. Victory *'Ulala': You've just achieved a splendid victory! What do you say to your fans? Majima: Lemme think... Yo, Saejima! You better be holding down the fort! Kiryu: Haruka... I swear I'm coming back. Wait for me! Kite & Haseo Intro *'Ulala': Today's broadcast is brought to you by two men of fair eyes! Kite: Uh... May the stars shine upon you until the end of your journey! Haseo: You sure you want to be associated with that catchphrase? Victory *'Kite': Too bad The World doesn't have any rhythm-game stuff in it. Ulala: If it did, I would gladly battle alongside you in your marvelous world of digital dance! Haseo: You mean where you push buttons to the music? Where would that fit in? KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Fiora': Why don't you study some of Ulala's moves, KOS-MOS? KOS-MOS: Up, down, left, right, chu, chu, hey! Ulala: It appears dance algorithms already exist in her databanks! Chu! Victory *'Ulala': And that wraps up Ulala's swingin' dance report! Fiora: That was amazing, Ulala! I felt real affinity there! KOS-MOS: It was the most splendid thing in all of space, Ulala. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Ulala': Ulala, your favorite space reporter, is live on location with a pair of space agents! Xiaomu: Actually, can you call us Space Hunters? I think that sounds cooler. Reiji: We should probably worry about earth first... Tokyo in particular. Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ulala': Very nice. Maybe you two should join the Space Fighting Tournament! Ken: Space? Hey, Ryu! You hear that? Ryu: Space, huh? Well, if that's where my road leads, I'll follow it every step of the way. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': If you're happy inside, you can do anything! My master taught me that! Ulala: And it seem we are fast approaching an era of extreme happiness! Sakura: Kind of strange to smile while slash through your foes, though... Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Ulala': I'm afraid out guests today aren't too talkative! But never fear, Ulala will fill in the dead air loud and clear! First, watch and enjoy our expertly-tuned steps! Hotsuma: I suggest we hurry. Hiryu: Right. Victory *'Ulala': So, Hiryu and Hotsuma, do you have any juicy gossip for our viewers? Hotsuma: My brother... I... Hiryu: Hotsuma, you don't have to talk to the press. X & Zero Intro *'Ulala': Aim at our foes and use the A Button X-Buster! Chu! X''': Got it, Ulala! Chu! '''Zero: I refuse to vocalize that inane syllable. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Ulala': Ulala's Food Report! We have a special interview with a space chef! Flynn: Yes, I'm the Mysterious Chef, Flynn Scifo! Yuri: In your dreams. You can make dog food, maybe. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Check out this dancing! Ulala, you got nothin' on me! Ulala: Are you seeing this, viewers? This man's dance energy is charging up to new heights! Zephyr: Vashyron, let's just get started. Quit charging your, uh, dance mojo. Category:Quotes